LAVENDER
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Berawal dari buku catatan yang tertinggal, Naruto bertemu dengan wanita pemalu yang suka bersin tidak jelas karena kegugupan yang memuncak. Satu saja analoginya, mampukah Matahari itu menghidupkan Lavender menjadi lebih ceria? (Ini bukan fic sedih, ini adalah Romance-Comdy NaruHina). Chapter 4, Kak Seto Muncul di fic ini! entah dari mana dia akan mengeluarkan Sleding supernya
1. Chapter 1

"Yoo…kau ketinggalan buku catatanmu nih."

Hinata berhenti menutup lokernya, menoleh ke belakang dan melihat _Danshi_ -anak SMA laki-laki-satu sekolahnya-bernama Uzumaki Naruto menyodorkannya sesuatu. _Matte_ , sesuatu itu adalah buku. Ya…buku catatannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Langsung mengambilnya kemudian pergi begitu saja?!

Langsung mengambilnya, mengucapkan terima kasih singkat dan berlari keluar gedung sekolah secepat kilat?!

Langsung mengambilnya, menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan gedung sekolah?!

Basa-basi, menanyakan di mana Naruto menemukannya (walaupun dia tahu di mana ia meletakkan buku tersebut) dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyuman termanis.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Tidak bisa…tidak bisa…dia adalah orang yang bodoh soal bersosialisasi. Jika berbicara langsung dengan orang-orang, catat: apalagi pria dan belum dikenal, maka dia akan…

"HATSYUUUU!"

Bukan terima kasih yang diterima berandalan sekolah Uzumaki Naruto, tetapi sedikit ingus yang menempel di wajahnya.

"He?!"

Suara "He" itu adalah suara kebingungan laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

 **LAVENDER**

 **BY ICHA REN**

 **Sebuah fic Romance-Humor untuk NaruHina**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yang pastinya Typo dan bahasa tidak baku**

 **Please Review and Happy Read^_^**

 **Lavender 1: Karena Buku Catatan, Maukah kau Menjadi Paca-(TERLALU CEPAT OY!) Maksudnya Temanku?**

Sedetik kemudian, hujan deras mengguyuri Kota Konoha, termasuk Konoha High School yang berada di pusat kota.

"He?!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengucapkan "He" karena dirinya terjebak di gedung sekolah bersama seorang wanita yang menempelkan ingus di wajahnya.

Naruto sudah melihat berita TV tadi pagi, saat dia makan Mi Ramen bersama ayahnya dan ibunya sedang mengomel tentang singlet ayahnya (Sangat tidak penting memang! Hidup itu indah kamvret!), sang pembawa berita Orochimaru mengatakan bahwa hujan akan turun pukul 3 sore lewat 14 menit, 27,11 detik. Tentu saja Naruto tidak percaya karena Orochimaru meramal cuacanya dengan detail, apalagi dia membawa berita tadi pagi dengan rok mini yang memperlihatkan bulu kakinya yang menggulung-gulung.

Namun sekali lagi, ramalan Orochi benar. Dia ingat minggu lalu Orochi bilang bahwa laki-laki berambut kuning yang memakan ramen dengan topping char siu akan sial, dan Naruto memakannya. Siangnya Naruto dihajar kepala sekolah Tsunade karena ketahuan membawa majalah porno ke sekolah, padahal majalah laknat itu untuk guru BK, Jiraiya- _sensei_.

Sekali lagi, ramalan Orochi benar dan mengesalkan.

"Ano…ini bukumu." Gumam Naruto sambil menyodorkan buku catatan Hinata lebih dekat kepada sang gadis indigo. Tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas menyeka sejumput ingus di pipi kanannya. Naruto menaikkan alisnya melihat Hinata yang semakin menundukkan kepala.

"Hm…aku ingat wajahmu," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan membungkukkan badan untuk melihat wajah Hinata. Dia bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata yang semakin tertunduk ke dalam "Oh ya, mata itu…kau Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas 2-3 kan-"

"HATSYUUU!"

" _G-Gomen'nasai_!" Hinata segera berlari keluar gedung sekolah tanpa memperdulikan hujan. Semenit kemudian dia berbalik, mengambil payungnya yang tertinggal, padahal bajunya sudah basah, membukanya dan berlari keluar sekolah…meninggalkan Naruto yang menyodorkan buku catatannya dalam diam dengan setitik ingus di keningnya.

"He?!" Sudahlah Naruto…"He"mu itu buat kesal saja.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah putri tertua Hyuuga Hiashi, bapak berwajah sangar namun mempunyai dua anak super cantik bin kawai di Kota Konoha, maafkan…Hyuuga Hiasi adalah seorang pengusaha tekstil terkenal di Konoha. Uniknya, perusahaan Bapak Hiashi hanya memproduksi kain untuk celana dalam alias kolor.

Sungguh unik sekali bapak Hiashi ini.

Rumah Hinata adalah rumah besar bergaya tradisional dengan halaman luas dan banyak sekali tanah-tanah yang dijadikan taman dan bercocok tanam. Selain pengusaha tekstik, Hiashi juga bergerak di bidang pertanian. Hasilnya keuntungan berlipat ganda ia dapatkan sebagai pengusaha sukses.

Hinata meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu yang ada patung wajah Hiashi di rak-nya. Dia juga meletakkan payung miliknya di samping rak tersebut. Kemudian berjalan cepat menuju tangga yang tiap anak tangga ada wajah Hiashi lagi mengedipkan mata. Selain mempunyai jiwa pengusaha, ayah Hinata itu juga agak sedikit…'alay'.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya yang di daun pintu ada wajah Hiashi sedang mengulum kedua bibirnya. Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya dan duduk sedih di ranjang yang memiliki wajah Hiashi besar sedang tertawa lebar. Hinata menutup wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

'Kenapa aku begitu bodoh…dia pasti sudah membuang buku catatanku karena aku sudah dua kali bersin di hadapannya,' Hinata membuka wajahnya yang ditutupi telapak tangan dan memandang sendu ke lantai. Yang mana di lantai ada karpet berwarna merah dan wajah Hiashi sedang tersenyum lebar.

'Kenapa aku selalu begini?'

Informasi saja, Hinata adalah anak yang tidak mahir dalam sosial. Dia gugup di depan khayalak ramai, jarang berbicara dan akan bersin ketika kegugupannya memuncak. Kegugupan memuncak salah satunya adalah saat dia berbicara dengan orang yang belum dikenal. Karena sifat Hinata, Hiashi lebih mempercayai Hanabi untuk meneruskan perusahaan tekstilnya. Namun Hiashi jelas berharap Hinata bisa berubah hingga minimal mengelola tanah pertanian mereka. Itu adalah salah satu alasan Hiashi menampangkan setiap bangunan rumah dengan wajahnya, agar anaknya berubah ! (Padahal tidak ngaruh sama sekali…)

Hinata hanya harus bersiap untuk membeli buku baru dan membuat catatan baru. Dia segera meng-sms teman satu-satunya di dunia…mungkin. Teman itu adalah Haruno Sakura, yang merupakan teman masa kecil Hinata.

 _To: Sakura Jidat Bercocok Tanam_

 _Jidat-chan, buku catatanku ketinggalan karena tadi sore aku diganggu para wanita brengsek itu sehingga diriku terburu-buru meninggalkan kelas. Bagaimana ini Jidat-chan?_

Semenit kemudian Sakura membalas

 _From: Sakura Jidat Bercocok Tanam_

 _Tinggal beli baru Hinata, dan jangan panggil aku jidat dasar wanita sadis!_

Hinata mengetik dengan cepat. Tiktiktiktiktiktooot (Eh bukan gini suara ketikannya ding!)

 _To: Sakura Jidat Bercocok Tanam_

 _Nanti pinjam catatanmu ya Forehead-chan. Nanti aku cambuki-lah punggungmu 100 kali._

Sakura membalas

 _From: Sakura Jidat Bercocok Tanam_

 _Tak akan kupinjamkan._

 _To: Sakura Jidat Bercocok Tanam_

 _Bercanda..hehe ^0^ V. Makasih ya Sakura-chan, kau teman satu-satunya yang paling mengerti diriku._

Hinata menutup handphonenya dan tersenyum manis. Dia beruntung memiliki teman sebaik Sakura.

Omong-omong, salah satu sifat Hinata lagi adalah: ketika dia sudah dekat dengan seseorang, Jiwa "S" nya akan bangkit dan dia adalah wanita manis yang suka mencela.

Sungguh sifat yang mengejutkan.

Keesokannya,

Jam istirahat berdentang menandakan siswa-siswi mesti mengisi perut mereka agar memiliki tenaga cukup di jam pelajaran berikutnya. Hinata yang duduk di samping Sakura membuka bekalnya dan membagikan bekal itu karena Sakura memiliki kebiasaan malas membawa bento. Mereka tersenyum senang dan saling berbagi. Walaupun teman baik, saat kelas 2 sekarang Sakura sudah sangat sibuk dengan tim voli-nya. Dia adalah kapten tim sehingga biasanya sepulang sekolah, Hinata harus pulang sendiri. Hal itu adalah salah satu faktor Hinata sering diganggu anak-anak cewek jahil di KHS.

"Yo wanita bersin, aku ingin mengembalikan ini."

Tidak peduli, Uzumaki Naruto masuk ke kelas Hinata dan meletakkan buku catatan itu ke meja sang gadis. Hinata dan Sakura menoleh ke depan. Di depan meja mereka berdiri berandalan sekolah Uzumaki Naruto dan teman karibnya yang merupakan duta KHS, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata memandang kaget ke arah Naruto.

"K-kau tidak…" suara Hinata mengecil "…Membuangnya?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan menggaruk belakang kepala "He?" sudah kubilang Naruto "He"mu itu menyebalkan "Untuk apa aku membuangnya? Benda ini tidak penting bagiku."

Sakura memandang sengit Naruto. Dia tidak suka dengan berandalan sekolah itu, apalagi temannya. Si angkuh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau beraninya-"

"Tetapi ini barang yang penting untukmu kan?" gumam Naruto sambil mengetuk dua kali buku catatan itu dengan telunjuknya lalu menyengir " _Jaa ne_ …oh ya, jika kau mudah terkena flu, makan Diapet. Obat manjur untuk menghilangkan flu!"

"Naruto, Diapet itu obat untuk Diare…"

" _Naniii'_?! Benar kah Sasuke?! Empat hari yang lalu aku terkena flu dan makan obat ini, keesokannya aku sembuh kok."

"Orang bodoh tidak akan mudah sakit." Uchiha Sasuke, bermata tajam dan berambut ala pantat ayam memandang Sakura dengan tatapan merendahkan "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Tuan Putri berjidat lebar."

"A-apa kau bilang?!" Sakura mengatupkan kedua rahangnya. Rasanya dia ingin menonjok wajah sok tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Ayo Naruto, kita pergi dari sini."

" _Matte_ Sasuke," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu ke arah Hinata. Mata Hinata melebar. Dia yang dari tadi terdiam langsung merasakan jantungnya berdebar dan hidungnya mulai gatal.

"Aku lihat kau sepertinya tipe orang yang susah begaul. Ano…maaf jika kata-kataku menyinggungmu tetapi," Naruto memandang Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan "Maukah kau menjadi temanku- _ttebayo_?!"

"…" Sasuke

"…" Sakura

"Hat…hat…" Hinata.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan dia merasakan ada rangsangan di ujung hidungnya. Rasa gugupnya yang memuncak membuat dia berdiri, karena saking cepatnya berdiri membuat tubuhnya bergoyang dan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Naruto serta berjarak 5 centi saja, mata biru Naruto melebar.

"HATSYUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Untuk ketiga kalinya Naruto terkena semburan Hinata. "He?" ucap Uzumaki itu dan dia teringat Orochimaru meramal di Tv sambil salto belakang gak jelas bahwa laki-laki berambut kuning yang mengembalikan sesuatu kepada wanita berambut lavender akan terkena semburan di siang hari.

Orochmaru sialan…Hidup itu memang indah, kamvret!

 **TBC**

Icha comeback, alias mencoba menulis, alias mencoba mengetik, alias membuat fic baru dengan seenak jidat lebar Sakura. Maafkan atas MSB dna fic-fic lainnya karena Icha belum berani melanjutkan, Icha masih butuh feel huhuuuu T_T

Fic ini tidak terlalu panjang kok, sebuah Romance diselingi Comedy dengan bahasa ancur lebur seperti wajah Doni-san dan Pein. Oh ya, di sini Hinata sifatnya pemalu sangat amat, namun sisi aslinya berjiwa "S" khekhekhe…sedangkan Hiashi adalah pengusaha tekstil di bidang kain kolor (Informasi gak penting-_-)

Icha harap fic ini menghibur Readers semuanya dan sampai jumpa minggu depan ya~ muach-muach (Yang muach muach tadi Orochi lho *sambil kayang denga rok ketat*)


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata berhenti menulis di halaman buku catatannya. Dia memandang tulisan di catatan tersebut dan teringat kata-kata Naruto.

" _Tetapi ini barang yang penting untukmu kan?"_

Entah kenapa Hinata senang mendengarnya. Suara Kakashi- _sensei_ yang sedang mengajar ilmu Automikrogeografi (ilmu apa ini?) hanya terdengar samar-samar di telinga Hinata. Dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengucapkan terima kasih yang baik kepada Uzumaki Naruto.

 **LAVENDER**

 **BY ICHA REN**

 **Sebuah fic Romance-Humor untuk NaruHina**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yang pastinya Typo dan bahasa tidak baku**

 **Please Review and Happy Read^_^**

 **Chapter 2: Bunga itu harus disiram rutin tiap hari, ini menurut analisa Orochi sambil nungging dengan kepala tercelup ke tanah**

"Narutoooo! Lagi-lagi kau bolos ya!" Jiraiya- _sensei_ , guru BK paling tegas, bijaksana, adil, berdedikasi (dan mesum tingkat dewa) melipat kedua tangannya sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh keguruan. Naruto hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mengibas tangan kanannya dengan malas.

" _Hai' hai'_ …aku tahu hukuman apa yang ingin diberikan Jiraiya- _sensei_ kepadaku."

"Apa coba?"

"Minta majalah bokep terbaru kan?"

"KOK TAHU?!"

"Ya iya lah! Tiap aku melakukan kesalahan Jiraiya- _sensei_ memberiku hukuman dengan cara menyuruhku mencari setiap rupa majalah bokep."

"Ingat, Kakashi juga biasanya memesan." Tambah Jiraiya- _sensei_ walaupun sangat amat tidak penting.

"Jadi majalah apa yang _sensei_ minta?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Dia memajukan tubuhnya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Jiraiya melakukan hal yang sama. Mata Naruto berkilat, ada segaris cahaya seperti hero di anime action. Mata kanan Jiraiya tiba-tiba memiliki lambang seperti mata Lelouch dari Code Geass.

"3 hari yang lalu aku melihat Minato membaca majalah dewasa yang isinya sangat bagus dan menarik. Dapatkah kau mencari jilid yang sama dan baru buka bungkus?"

"Jadi Jiraiya- _sensei_ melihat Tou- _san_ beraksi juga, _wakatta_ …" Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan adu jabat tangan seperti berpanco di atas meja

"KITA ADALAH MURID DAN GURU YANG BAIK!" kata keduanya dengan suara penuh kebahagiaan, sebelum Tsunade menghujamkan kedua kepala itu ke meja.

"Aku akan memberitahu Kushina soal Minato tadi…" kata Tsunade dengan tangan kanan terkepal ke atas, sebuah perempatan muncul di dada besarnya, bukan di kening. Informasi sedikit, Tsunade adalah cucu Senju Hashirama, pendiri KHS semasa Konoha dahulu masih merupakan kota berkembang tanpa pusat pendidikan. Tsunade berusia sama dengan Jiraiya, namun berkat perawatan diri, pemasangan implan, sedot lemak, operasi pengencangan kulit, operasi plastik dan ninjutsu medis (?), Tsunade masih tetap awet muda, cantik dan seksi. Namun sifat garangnya merupakan salah satu masalah bagi Naruto, apalagi Tsunade sudah dianggap oleh ibunya Kushina seperti ibu sendiri dan Kushina memaksa Naruto untuk menganggap Tsunade sebagai tante-nya karena Tsunade tidak mau dianggap nenek-nenek.

"Dan Jiraiya, sudah berapa kali aku bilang…beri hukuman yang benar kepada muridmu ini!"

Jiraiya hanya mengacungkan jempolnya karena tidak mau kepalanya terhujam ke lantai.

Sementara di rumah Naruto,

Kushina membaca sms dari Tsunade yang berisi " _Suamimu 3 hari yang lalu membaca majalah bokep. Buktinya ada pada perkataan Jiraiya_." Dan Kushina membuka pesan suara yang dikirim Tsunade. Suara Jiraiya hasil rekaman Tsunade diam-diam tadi.

" _3 hari yang lalu aku melihat Minato membaca majalah dewasa yang isinya sangat bagus dan menarik. Dapatkah kau mencari jilid yang sama dan baru buka bungkus?"_

Rambut merah Kushina berkibar-kibar seperti medusa. Di kantornya, Minato merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding.

Kembali ke kantor BK Jiraiya- _sensei_ ,

"Hukumanmu karena kau membolos tadi adalah membantu klub tenis meja membenarkan meja tenis mereka yang patah dan menolong klub drama membuat panggung mereka. Tidak ada protes!" ucap Tsunade tegas begitu melihat mulut Naruto terbuka "Kau tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub apapun kan?! Jadi sewajarnya bocah nakal dan pemalas sepertimu membantu klub-klub di KHS. Lakukan hukumanmu tadi setelah pulang sekolah! Jika aku tahu kau pulang sebelum melaksanakan hukumanmu…" Tsunade membunyikan kedua tangannya dan menghantam kepala Jiraiya yang sudah terbenam di meja. Kepala guru berambut putih itu terhujam di lantai.

"Kau akan menjadi seperti itu!" kata Tsunade sambil meninggalkan Jiraiya yang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Naruto menepuk keningnya.

'Sama saja…' batin Jiraiya yang berusaha bangkit dari lantai. Mau dia mengacungkan jempol atau tidak, kepalanya tetap terhujam ke lantai.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto mulai melaksanakan hukuman dari Tsunade walaupun sangat amat terpaksa. Jika bukan karena keselamatan kepalanya, Naruto tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini. Setelah selesai membantu klub tenis meja memperbaiki kaki meja tenis mereka, Naruto menuju ruangan klub drama yang berada di gedung timur. Oh ya informasi lagi, KHS memiliki 4 gedung yang terletak sesuai arah mata angin, yang mana di tengah-tengahnya ada taman dan kolam air mancur. Setiap gedung memiliki tiga tingkat atau tiga lantai. Gedung utara adalah ruangan guru, ruangan staf sekolah, ruangan kepsek, ruangan pertemuan, serta ruang loker sepatu siswa dan gerbang menuju keluar dari gedung KHS. Gedung timur adalah gedung khusus untuk klub-klub sekolah KHS. Perkenalan gedung sekolah sekian dulu karena Naruto harus berhadapan dengan Akatsuki, genk norak yang semua anggotanya adalah anggota klub drama.

"Yo berandalan kuning, kau pasti disuruh nenek dada besar itu membantu panggung kami." Pein, ketua genk alay gajebo Akatsuki sekaligus ketua klub drama melambaikan tangan sok kenal sok akrab. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil berandalan oleh seseorang yang memasang tindik tiga pasang di hidungnya dan di bawah bibirnya."

"INI FASHION OY, FASHIOOON!" teriak Pein dengan wajah kesal. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa mahluk selaknat Pein bisa masuk KHS, tanyakan saja pada rumput yang salto belakang. Pein adalah anak kelas 3-2.

"Waaah, Naruto…kau mau bergabung dengan genk kami atau klub drama, HM?"

Yang ngomong dengan ada HM, UN, EEEEKH, NGOOOK, KYUUUH atau sebagainya itu bernama Deidara.

Deidara: Akhiran omonganku tak ada EEEKH, NGOOOK atau KYUUUH, HM!

Pria cantik berambut kuning dan bergaya ponytail, selalu dijadikan pameran wanita pada panggung drama Akatsuki, itu-lah Deidara.

'Kok kesal ya sama perkenalan diriku, HM…' batin seseorang dengan kesal. Dei adalah anak kelas 2-2.

"Aku tidak akan bergabung dengan genk jablay kalian maupun klub drama kamvret kalian- _ttebayo_." Kata Naruto sambil menggosok tengkuknya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan hanya melihat bagian atas kepala yang berwarna merah. Ini pasti _senpai_ -nya yang bertubuh boncel alias cebol alias pendek alias gak tinggi. Akasuna Sasori, kelas 3-2, ahli tata rias di klub drama Akatsuki.

"Sepertinya riasanmu perlu dibenarkan, Uzumaki Naruto. Tiga garis kucing di pipi itu sangat mengganggu."

"INI BUKAN RIASAN, INI MEMANG TANDA LAHIR!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk tiga pasang garis di kedua pipinya. Si _senpai_ cebol ini bikin kesal juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal garis, aku sebagai sesama pemilik garis di wajah mengerti…Naruto." Nah, mulai gila nih. Yang ngomong garis ini-garis itu di wajah adalah Itachi- _senpai_. Seorang Uchiha dan abangnya Sasuke. Kelas 3-1. Pintar, tenang, kadang-kadang misterius, dan err…tampan agak ketuaan.

"Jangan bilang aku tua! Sudah kubilang dua garis di dekat hidungku ini tanda lahir. Seperti Naruto…garis ini membuatku sedikit imut." Gumam Itachi sambil memasang pose ala kucing "Miaw…" gumam Uchiha itu sangat amat tidak pantas.

'Jika Sasuke atau Kakek Madara melihatnya, marga Uchiha-mu akan dihapus…Itachi- _nii_.' Batin Naruto jawsdropped.

"Jelas saja aku lebih imut." Yang ini sangat tidak pantas untuk berbicara. Berbadan besar dan membawa sebuah pedang mainan besar yang dililiti perban serta berwajah seperti monster Danau Loch, Hoshigaki Kisame, buruh kasar yang mengerjakan panggung atau staf perlengkapan klub drama, berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil tersenyum, are…menyeringai, err mengernyit, emm…atau tercengang? Pokoknya ekspresi ni orang seperti monster yang nahan BAB karena toilet penuh dan fe*es itu sudah diujung tanduk, nah bayangkan sendiri wajah seperti itu dan itulah wajah Kisame.

'Aku merasa dihina seseorang…' batin Kisame sambil melihat-lihat ruangan drama. Kisame sekelas dengan Itachi, kelas 3-1.

"Bagus si berandalan kuning ini telah datang dan disuruh Kepsek Tsunade membantu kita, ini akan menghemat biaya karena bla bla bla bla…" sampai bawa ekonomi RRC yang melesat, perbandingan rupiah baru dan rupiah lama Indonesia hingga harga iPhone keluaran baru, perkataan Kakuzu semuanya tentang uang, money, dollar, dinar, rupee dan lain-lain, pokoknya tentang uang! Pria dengan cadar bulukan dan mata sewarna uang itu terengah-engah karena saking semangatnya membicarakan tentang mata uang Negara Zimbabwe (asal Kakuzu). Kakuzu adalah bendahara(m) Akatsuki dan klub drama, dia adalah anak kelas 3-1.

"Woi Naruto *&*(^^&$%^RTYYFHR^^%&^&YUGFF# ***(JJHYTYT^%^$%..." pengetikan kacau ini karena sapaan underated seorang siswa yang suka membuka kancing kemejanya hingga memperlihatkan dada dan kalung agama sesat, tidak memakai blazer dan keluar masuk ruang BK, teman Naruto satu kelas yakni si Hidan Jashinu Jashine Jashin. Namanya memang seperti itu dan dia penyembah Jashin sejati, sebuah agama yang tidak diakui di Jepang.

"Bisa kau berhenti menyapa seseorang dengan bahasa kotormu?" kata Naruto dengan nada malas. Dia adu tos dengan Hidan. Si pria klimis berambut putih itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum tak nyaman.

"Ini adalah salah satu dari 300 titah Jashin, Naruto…aku harus melaksanakan tiap titahnya."

"Kau hapal semua titahnya?"

"Wow…yo i dong gue hapal. Yang pertama selalu memakai baju memperlihatkan dada dan kalung Jashin, yang kedua-"

"Wow wow wow cukup." Naruto pernah mendengar sampai titah ketujuh dan dia kejang-kejang karena titah itu sangat amat tidak logic. Naruto mengerjai Sasuke untuk mendengar 300 titah Jashin dan Sasuke sampai berteriak "I LOVE OROCHI!" karena stress sehabis mendengar titah itu walau hanya sampai ke titah kelima.

Agama Jashin memang wow. 'Wow gundulmu..' batin Naruto kesal.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Hidan adalah teman sekelas, mereka adalah anak kelas 2-1.

Dua anggota lagi adalah Zetsu dan Tobi. Gak penting mengenali mereka.

Tobi: _SENPAAAAI_ , TOBI ANAK BAIK KENALIN JUGA DOONG!

Zetsu adalah anak kelas 3-2, sekelas dengan Pein.

Udah gitu aja.

Tobi: ZETSU YANG DIAM AJA DIKENALIIIN, TOBI _SENPAI_ , KENALIN TOBIIIIIII!

.

.

.

Tobi: KOK DI ATASNYA JADI TIGA TITIK! ARRRGHHH!

TBC

Tobi: JANGAN TeBeCeeeeeeee! SEGITUNYA KAH TIDAK MAU MENGENALI TOBIIII!

THE END

Tobi: GARA-GARA TOBI FIC INI LANGSUNG TAMAT DI CHAPTER KEDUAAA?! ARGGGHHHHHH!

.

.

.

Setelah membantu klub drama menyelesaikan panggung mereka hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 16 lewat 40 menit, Naruto permisi untuk meninggalkan ruangan madesu itu. Walaupun begitu, Naruto dan genk Akatsuki sudah menjadi akrab karena mereka semua memiliki tingkah laku absurd. Yah…Naruto merasa senang jika berteman dengan para anak Akatsuki karena kegilaan ada pada genk tersebut.

Saat Naruto berjalan-jalan menuju ke arah pintu gedung timur sambil bersiul dan meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala, dia melewati berbagai macam ruangan klub. Naruto tidak masuk klub apapun di KHS karena dia merasa klub-klub tersebut akan merepotkannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang merupakan Duta KHS, si pantat ayam itu masuk ke 16 klub berbeda di KHS hingga waktu Sasuke cukup tersita untuk kegiatan klub-nya.

Naruto keluar dari gedung timur dan menoleh ke kanan. Di ujung kanan gedung timur, tepatnya berada di antara sisi kiri gedung utara dan sisi kanan gedung timur ada rumah kaca bagi klub berkebun. Naruto dapat melihat rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna biru-hitam ada di rumah kaca tersebut. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju rumah kaca tersebut.

"Yo, cewek bersin."

Hinata langsung kejer lalu kejang-kejang seketika. Hahaha, tidak segitunya kali. Hinata hanya terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Naruto dengan seenak jidat melambaikan tangannya dan menyengir. Karena kaget, Hinata tanpa sadar menyiram wajah cengiran Naruto dengan penyiram bunga.

'Kampret, setelah kemarin kena ingus…kini wajah gue disiram sama ni cewek.'

Hinata yang akhirnya sadar langsung berteriak terkejut lalu meletakkan penyiram bunganya ke meja dekat sebuah pot bunga lavender kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" _Go-gomen'nasai_. _Gomen_ …a-aku, aku sungguh minta maaf," suara Hinata semakin mengecil "…Minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa cewek bersin. Lagipula itu karena kau kaget."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memandang bunga-bunga lavender yang sedang disiram Hinata. Tanaman itu masih muda karena ditanam di pot, namun sudah berbunga sangat indah. Mungkin perawatan rutin dan baik menjadikan bunga ini berkualitas tinggi. Lagipula ini sedang musim semi dan bunga-bunga di seluruh Jepang sedang bermekaran. Naruto tersenyum lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang.

"Kau senang berkebun, Cewek bersin?"

Hinata menaikkan sedikit kepalanya dan memandang Naruto. Sebenarnya dia ingin protes karena dipanggil cewek bersin, namun dirinya tidak berani. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Lavender ini sangat indah ya…" gumam Naruto sambil memegang sebuah bunga. Bau lavender adalah salah satu yang terbaik. Naruto menghirup napasnya dan merasakan aroma itu menterapikan dirinya. Uzumaki itu berkeliling rumah kaca yang cukup besar dan melihat berbagai macam tanaman. Ada beberapa tanaman yang mati dan layu, aneh bagi Naruto karena Hinata terlihat sangat rajin menyiram lavendernya.

"Kenapa ada tanaman yang mati, cewek bersin?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan ragu, kemudian berbicara dengan suara kecilnya. Naruto harus memasang telinga baik-baik karena suara Hinata begitu halus seperti deru angin sepoi-sepoi.

"A-ano…eto…itu…emm, itu karena aku tidak mampu merawat semuanya."

"Hm? Kok tidak mampu? Eh, jika dirimu tidak mampu merawatnya bukankah minta sama anggota klub berkebun yang lain untuk merawat beberapa tanaman di sini. Rumah kaca ini sangat luas- _ttebayo_."

Hinata menggeleng perlahan. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan wajah penasaran.

"Itu karena…karena…hanya aku, hanya aku saja anggota klub ini."

Naruto terdiam. Jujur saja dia terkejut. Sebenarnya dia ingin berkata "He." Namun bagi author itu salah satu kata yang memuakkan, sehingga Naruto hanya berkata "He" di dalam hatinya. Sang Uzumaki memandang rumah kaca itu dan berpikir sejenak.

"Tsk, sudah sore. Aku harus pulang…" Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala "Tidak pulang, Cewek bersin?"

"A-ano…"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang wajah cemas yang terlihat sangat imut "T-tolong jangan panggil aku cewek bersin, pa-panggil aku dengan namaku… _o-onegai_ …"

Naruto yang memandang Hinata dengan wajah polos menganggukkan kepala "Baiklah cewek bersin."

'D-dia masih memanggilku cewek bersin, dasar cowok sialan!' itulah yang ada di batin Hinata. Ingat, walaupun anti-sosial, Hinata memiliki jiwa "S" yang tersembunyi.

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan pulang terlalu malam, Hyuuga Hinata…" kata Naruto sambil keluar dari rumah kaca tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Mata Hinata melebar dan pipinya sedikit kemerahan. Sedetik kemudian dia bersin sangat kuat karena kegugupan yang memuncak, membuat bunga lavender yang dipegang Naruto tadi jatuh dari tangkainya.

Keesokannya,

"Heee?!" yang ini "He" nya Tsunade. Dia memandang tidak percaya sebuah kertas yang disodorkan Naruto kepadanya.

"Formulir pendaftaran masuk ke klub. K-kau sendiri yang memintanya kepada OSIS KHS?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Dia kini sedang berada di ruang kepsek Tsunade dengan wajah penuh keyakinan. Tsunade yang duduk di kursinya membaca formulir pendaftaran masuk ke klub tersebut.

"K-kau masuk Klub Berkebun, Naruto? Apa kepalamu terbentur kereta api?!"

"Jika kepalaku terbentur kereta api, aku bukan menjadi aneh Kepsek Tsunade, tetapi langsung mati. Ya sudah…aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu."

"Y-ya, aku harap kau baik-baik saja, jika sakit, bilang sama Shizune- _sensei_ untuk meminta izin tidur di UKS."

"ANEHKAH JIKA AKU INGIN MASUK SEBUAH KLUB?!" teriak Naruto di depan pintu ruangan kepsek tersebut, lalu menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan keras. Tsunade menghela napasnya dan tersenyum tipis. Dia membuka-buka file di komputernya dan melihat data-data siswa yang masuk ke klub-klub di KHS.

Tahun ini klub berkebun hanya memiliki satu anggota, yakni Hyuuga Hinata. Tsunade sedikit terkejut melihat data tersebut. Dia meletakkan dagunya di atas tangan yang bertopang pada meja dan memandang kertas formulir Naruto. Di kolom alasan kenapa ingin bergabung dengan klub, si Uzumaki itu menuliskan alasannya dengan simpel dan kurang ajar.

Alasan anda bergabung dengan klub di KHS?

" _Jangan banyak tanya, karena aku malas disuruh membantu semua klub oleh si Nenek Tsunade sialan itu karena tidak memiliki klub-ttebayo."_

'Bahkan menulis pun dia masih sempat menambahkan _dattebayo_. Benar-benar berandalan yang bodoh, tapi…' Tsunade memandang nama Hinata di layar komputernya '…Heh, dia cukup menarik untuk diamati.'

.

.

.

Pada jam istirahat,

Saat Hinata dan Sakura sedang berbagi bekal, Naruto masuk ke kelas 2-3 dan seenak jidat langsung berkata,

"Cewek ber-eh, Hinata…aku mendaftar sebagai anggota klub berkebunmu lho. Mohon kerja samanya datte-"

"HATSYUUUUUUUUU!"

Jelas Hinata terkejut dan kegugupannya memuncak 10 ribu persen. Siang itu Naruto mendapatkan sedikit ingus menempel di keningnya.

 **TBC**

Icha kembali mengupdate fic Lavendeeer! Kali ini debut kelompok paling jablay di Naruto, Angkatbesi eh angkatKakuzulalulemparkeKali, alias Akatsuki! Wkwkwkwk…sebenarnya Icha malas masukin orang2 gaje pencuri Bijuu ini ke fic Lavender, tetapi karena Icha senang membuat fic dengan adanya karakter mereka, ya karakter untuk bahan bully-an :) (viss…), jadinya masukin saja.

Pein (Wajah nepsong): Masukin ape maksud lo cha? *Langsung dibogem mentah pakai Bijuudama*

Ada yang menyadari gak kalau Akatsuki kekurangan anggota, wehuehuehuehuehue…untuk THE BEST TEAM karya Doni-san nanti Icha bilangsin si pembuat ceritanya untuk dilanjutin, tapi kayaknya Doni-san masih fokus sama TU Projectnya…cita2nya tinggi amat, mau buat fic dengan multistory. Untuk Lavender ini ga banyak kok Samangga-san, ya gak sebanyak MSB atau TBT lah wkwkwk :v, Icha banyak kerjaan di duta, jadinya saat mantengin laptop sudah capek dan akhirnya nonton Film.

Hihihihi, wehuehuehuehuehue (tawa macam apa ini?), untuk Anko Guru MTK, weh gue masih ada nkey…hanya saja masih banyak kesibukan sampai2 mau baca fic Yaoi aja belum sempat 0^0. Tetap masih akun ini dongzzz, sayang namanya masih pakai nama Icha, masa' nanti diubah jadi Doni-chan Ren *BWEKKS*

Untuk MSB-nya maaf ya…Icha masih belum bisa lanjutin, sebenarnya bisa, tetapi feel di MSB harus bangkitin 2an fic Lavender yang sangat amat gaje ini bisa menjadi pondasi awal Icha untuk kembali mengetik MSB.

Terima kasih yang masih mendukung Icha, maupun Bang Donicchi, ya masih mendukung fic-fic kami. Icha juga masih mencoba mengetik-ngetik walaupun biasanya hasil ketikan hanya dipantengin karena hawa-hawa WB masih terasa di jari tangan.

Lope lope u minna, dan kata Aoda-san…SALAM HIDUP ITU INDAH, tambah Naruto "Kamvret :v"


	3. Chapter 3

Sore itu seperti biasa Hinata menyiram bunga lavender di rumah kaca. Kegiatan yang ia lakukan memang sama, namun ada yang berbeda sekarang. Tidak seperti dulu…

"Yo, Hinata."

" _H-Hai'_!" Hinata berbalik dan bersin sangat kuat, hingga sedikit ingus tertempel di wajah Uzumaki Naruto. Tanpa sengaja juga air dari penyiram tanaman terarah ke wajah Naruto sehingga ingus di wajahnya tadi hilang.

'Ini seperti mengatakan wajahku harus dibersihkan dengan ingus…' batin Naruto dengan wajah sweatdropped.

" _G-gomen'nasai_." Kata Hinata pelan. Naruto tertawa sambil mengelap sapu tangan yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Dari rumah! Tentu saja…

'Dengan mengetahui kebiasaan Hinata yang selalu mendzahalimi wajahku, maka sapu tangan ini berguna untuk membersihkan wajah akibat perbuatan cewek itu,' Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya bangga.

"U-Uzumaki- _san_ , itu…itu adalah lap kotor berbekas minyak."

"EH, KOK AKU BISA SALAH AMBIL?! INI KAN LAP KOMPOR KAA- _CHAN_!"

Ya…hal yang berbeda bagi Hinata sekarang adalah adanya sosok Uzumaki Naruto di klub berkebun.

 _Dia kini tidak lagi sendirian di klub tersebut._

 **LAVENDER**

 **BY ICHA REN**

 **Sebuah fic Romance-Humor untuk NaruHina**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yang pastinya Typo dan bahasa tidak baku**

 **Please Review and Happy Read^_^**

 **Chapter 3: Berkebun itu sama dengan cabut bulu ketiak, jika tidak berenang dengan kaki satu maka ada tangan di badan (Maddog: JUDUL MACAM APA INI?! APA YANG NGETIK SI STONER STANLEY?!, Stoner Stanley: Lu kira gue ngetik pake baygon apa?)**

Bagai flash, pagi itu Naruto berlari cepat menuju kelasnya dan langsung melompat bak sun go kong di depan meja Sasuke. Tentu saja tujuan Naruto datang ke sekolah pagi itu adalah untuk,

"SAS, MINTA PR KEMARIN! AKU BELUM NGERJAIN SATU SOAL PUN."

Sasuke melirik ke belakang, memberi tanda bahwa PR-nya sedang dipinjam Hidan.

"Hidaaan! Kau ternyata belum ngerjain PR dari Anko- _sensei_?!"

"Ini karena diriku selalu berdoa kepada Jashin- _sama_ setiap malam."

"Bilang saja kau memang malas mengerjakannya…" kata Naruto dengan wajah _aku tahu kebiasaanmu pemuja sesat_ "Yang terpenting, jangan lama menyalin PR-nya dari buku Sasuke!"

"Tenang…jika kau berdoa kepada Jashin- _sama_ pagi ini, maka PR-mu akan selesai dengan sendirinya."

"Ngomong ga jelas sekali lagi, gue tabok juga pakai majalah bokep pesanan Jiraiya- _sensei_." Kata Naruto dengan perempatan yang muncul di keningnya.

"SASYUKYEE! ANIKI MINTA PR KEMARIN! ANIKI BELUM MENGERJAKAN SECUIL SOAL PUN!" Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di kelas Sasuke lalu melompat ke arah cowok chicken-butt hairstyle itu dengan penuh hasrat. Sasuke mengaktifkan Mangenkyou Sharingan-nya dan membakar sang kakak dengan Amaterasu. Saking kesalnya, Sasuke lupa bahwa dia tidak sedang di Anime Sailor Moon (?) eh salah, di Anime _Naruto_.

"Mana mungkin Bakaniki, kau kan sudah kelas 3…" Sasuke yang sedang dipeluk oleh kakaknya semakin emosi ketika pipi Itachi bergesekan dengan pipinya. Para cewek di kelas memegang kamera dan ada lope-lope di kedua mata mereka.

"Kyaaaa Yaoi Incest, pasti seru nih."

"Yang Seme pasti Itachi ya."

"S-Sasuke-kun jadi Uke Tsundere tuh."

"Wah, Itachi- _nii_ harus bersaing dengan Orochimaru untuk mendapatkan Sasuke."

"Tetapi Sasukenya lebih sayang Orochi daripada kakaknya."

"WOY SIAPA YANG NGOMONG SEMBARANGAN TADI!" teriak Sasuke gak terima karena dirinya dipasang-pasangkan dengan pembawa gaje Berita Tv Orochilaknatmaru. Bukan dirinya homo, tetapi masih mending dia dipasangkan dengan abangnya karena sesama Uchiha. Nah ini dipasangkan sama orang yang suka baca berita sambil kayang dan pakai rok mini, padahal bulu kakinya seperti hutan belantara Amazon. AMIT-AMIT! Teriak Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

Sementara Naruto dan Hidan mengulum menahan tawa, karena dua suara terakhir adalah suara mereka.

"Ada apa kau ke sini, Bakaniki?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Itachi.

Itachi melepas pelukannya dan memasang wajah serius. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau mau menggantikan Aniki menjadi pameran utama pria di klub drama minggu depan-"

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sasuke. Muncul setetes keringat di kening Itachi. 'Langsung ditolak!' batinnya dengan wajah sweatdropped.

"Baiklah. Tetapi minggu depan ada pertemuan Uchiha di rumah Kakek Madara. Tou- _san_ dan Kaa- _san_ sedang ada urusan bisnis super penting di Tokyo. Harus ada perwakilan satu orang dari keluarga kita dalam pertemuan Uchiha sejagat itu, kau mau menggantikan Aniki-mu untuk hadir di kediaman Kakek Madara?"

Sasuke membayangkan orang tua keriput dengan rambut panjang dan suka membawa sabit grim reaper itu. Jujur saja dia agak kurang menyukai dedemit Uchiha tersebut. Kakek Madara merupakan pemimpin Keluarga Uchiha se-Jepang. Selain kurang suka, Sasuke juga sedikit ngeri dengan Uchiha tua tersebut.

"Baik, aku yang akan menggantikanmu." Jawab Sasuke segera. Itachi kembali memeluk adiknya hingga Sasuke hampir tewas kehabisan nafas.

"Bye Bye Saskay." Kata Itachi sambil meninggalkan kelas dengan cara melambaikan tangan.

"NAMAKU CACU-EH SASUKE!" teriak Sasuke murka sehingga keceplosan bilang huruf "S" menjadi "C".

"Anikimu gokil juga ya Sas?" kata Hidan sambil menyerahkan PR Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"DIA SATU GENK DENGANMU UBAN LAKNAT!"

Sementara Naruto, dia menyalin PR Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel istirahat menjadi suara surga bagi para murid KHS. Naruto yang lupa membawa bekal pagi ini karena terburu-buru untuk menyalin PR segera berjalan menuju kantin. Setelah membeli Roti Yakisoba, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Hinata yang menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Naruto menaikkan alis kanannya sambil mengunyah roti dengan lahap.

"Yo Hinata-"

"Uzumaki- _san_!" Hinata berbalik dan hampir menjatuhkan bekalnya jika saja Naruto tidak memegang kedua tangannya. Jantung Hinata berdebar ketika kedua tangannya dipegang langsung oleh cowok yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ha-hat…"

"Jangan bersin! Oke oke…aku akan melepaskan tanganmu perlahan-lahan…" Naruto melepas pegangannya di kedua tangan Hinata dan mundur perlahan "Tenang…tahan napas," Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata yang menutup mata, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan tenang "Keluarkan. Yak yak sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi…" kata Uzumaki itu seperti menuntun seorang wanita yang sedang melahirkan.

"Tenang…oke, santai Hinata." Naruto tersenyum puas ketika Hinata membuka matanya dengan wajah yang lebih santai, walaupun di kedua pipinya masih muncul warna kemerahan.

"Bagus, jika kau bersin maka bento-mu pasti terkena juga, jadinya-"

"HATSYUUUU!" Hinata bersin dengan sangat keras dan sedikit semburan bersin itu mengenai wajah serta Roti Yakisoba Naruto.

'Bento-nya memang selamat, tetapi wajah dan makan siangku akhirnya menjadi korban…'

Sabar ya Nar!

Akhirnya kedua siswa-siswi itu duduk di atap sekolah sambil Naruto nebeng menyantap bekal Hinata. Hinata makan dalam diam, menundukkan kepala dan tidak berani menoleh ke arah Naruto sedikitpun.

"Kau selalu makan sendirian di sini?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Naruto mengambil seekor udang goreng dan melahapnya.

"Aku lihat kau berteman dengan si gadis pinky, siapa namanya?"

"Ji-jidat- _chan_."

"Eh Jidat?!"

"Bu-Bukaaaan!" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang wajah cemas yang imut. Ada sedikit air mata di kedua mata indahnya. Jiwa "S" Hinata sedikit kelepasan "Namanya Sakura- _chan_ , Haruno Sakura- _chan_."

"Hmmm…Sakura ya." Naruto memandang datar ke depan "Jadi ke mana Sakura temanmu itu?"

"Kami biasanya makan bento sama-sama di kelas. Tetapi ketika klub Voli memanggilnya karena sesuatu yang penting, aku lebih suka memakan bento di sini."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dan memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh pemikiran. Kepalanya berpikir hingga berasap. Tidak sampai begitu juga kali-_-

Naruto berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk pantat celananya.

"Ah, sore ini ada kegiatan klub Berkebun ya Hinata?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memandang Naruto sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Hanya menyiram bunga, Uzumaki- _san_."

"Hehehe, walaupun menyiram, itu namanya kegiatan klub kan?" Naruto berjalan menuju pintu tangga yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan lantai tingkat tiga "Aku pergi dulu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Oh ya, karena kita satu klub, panggil saja aku Naruto."

Mata Hinata melebar. Dia memandang ke arah Naruto dan Uzumaki itu sudah berjalan menuruni tangga. Hinata memandang bento-nya. Jika dia makan sendirian pasti bento itu masih tersisa, bento-nya akan habis jika dia memakannya bersama Sakura.

Sekarang Bento itu juga kosong melompong, menandakan dirinya dan Naruto memakan bento itu bersama-sama seperti seorang teman.

"Na-Naruto ya…" gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Urusan yang Naruto maksud adalah memberikan majalan vokep kepada Dewa Vokep paling TerMezum dan Berhasil loloz dari Cydukan Police, sang Jiraiya- _sensei_. Jiraiya sebenarnya tidak bangga dengan julukan itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu adalah keahliannya, bukan hanya keahlian, tetapi bakat!

"Bagaimana?"

"Edisi Unlimited. Aku harus membuat akun palsu di bank, melakukan inflamasi serta menegakkan Undang-Undang Dasar untuk membeli majalah ini." Jawab Naruto. Tidak juga segitunya kali Nar…

"Apa Oliver Khan bertemu dengan Presiden Zaire tadi pagi?" tanya Jiraya tidak nyambung.

"Karena motor David Harley ikut balapan F1 di MotoGp." Jawab Naruto makin tidak nyambung. Keduanya segera berganti topik ketika tahu Tsunade sudah berdiri di samping mereka dengan wajah penuh curiga. Untung saja Jiraiya dengan cepat memasukkan majalah bokep unlimited dari Naruto ke dalam celananya, celana dalam malah! Keamanan level 100 by Jiraiya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" tanya Tsunade dengan nada penuh kecurigaan. Naruto dan Jiraiya saling berpandangan dan menjulurkan lidahnya sok imut.

"Tehee.." kata keduanya dengan nada imut.

GUBRAK! "Tidaaak nyambuuung!" teriak Tsunade sambil menghantam kepala Naruto dan Jiraiya ke meja. Sama saja kena tabok sang Kepsek. Setelah itu Tsunade memberikan surat persetujuan mengikuti klub kepada Naruto. Informasi sedikit, untuk masuk ke sebuah klub di KHS, ada 3 langkah utama yang harus dilakukan siswa-siswi di KHS. Pertama mengambil form pendaftaran dari OSIS, kedua menyerahkan Form pendaftaran kepada Kepsek, yang terakhir mendapatkan surat persetujuan dari Kepsek dan menunjukkan surat persetujuan itu kepada Ketua Klub. Naruto mengambil surat persetujuan tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Oh ya Naruto, kenapa kau ingin masuk ke Klub Berkebun? Aku lihat anggota yang ada di Klub itu hanya Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto menggulung surat persetujuan tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke celana, celana dalam malah! Keamanan level 1000 by Naruto. Tsunade berjingit terkejut dengan kelakukan Naruto.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja aku kasihan melihat seorang wanita menyiram bunga sendirian." Ucap Uzumaki itu dengan efek cahaya ala Manga Shoujo, bulu mata Naruto tiba-tiba lentik dan wajahnya berubah menjadi Pangeran dari Negeri Dongeng.

'Tidak cocok…' batin Tsunade dan Jiraiya karena Naruto mengatakannya sambil berusaha memasukkan gulungan surat persetujuan itu ke celana belakangnya. "Nyangkut eh…eh…Jiraiya- _sensei_ , bagaimana caramu memasukkan buku vokep itu ke celana dalammu tadi-" mata Naruto melebar kaget. Tolol! Celaka…

Dia kelepasan…

"Naruto…" Jiraiya menepuk pundak anak muridnya dan tersenyum sedih "Hidup itu indah ya…"

Dan kepala Jiraiya terbenam di lantai ruangan saat itu juga.

Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya dengan murka. Perempatan muncul di dadanya. Saat dia menoleh ke arah Naruto, berandalan kuning itu sudah hilang. Wajah Tsunade terlihat berpikir, dan yang dipikirkannya adalah kata-kata Naruto tadi.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Saat itu Hinata dan Sakura baru keluar dari kelas 2-3. Bagi murid-murid, pulang sekolah merupakan waktu yang menyenangkan setelah istirahat. Murid-murid yang ingin beristirahat akan langsung pulang ke rumah, sedangkan murid yang masih mempunyai kegiatan klub pasti lebih dulu ke ruangan klub-nya.

"Ne ne Hinata, setelah ini kau ada kegiatan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bersemangat. Hinata yang sedang memeluk buku memandang ke atas dan berpikir, sangat imut.

"Aku…aku harus ke rumah kaca dulu untuk menyiram bunga-bunga di sana."

"Wah, boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak boleh jidat- _chan_."

"Heee…" Sakura memasang wajah tak percaya "Sudah menolakku, kau mengejekku lagi Hinata. Dasar Sadis."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya "Tentu saja kau boleh ikut, Sakura-"

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!"

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke depan ketika Deidara, anak kelas 2-2, melompat ke arah mereka bak sun go kong. (Sun go kong: Owe lagi owe lagi…). Di belakang Dei berlari Sasori (yang bertubuh cebol) dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"DEIDARAAAAAA!" Sasori sampai di depan Dei dan siap menabok kepala pirang junior-nya tersebut "DAN JANGAN DESKRIPSIKAN AKU DENGAN CEBOL, NARATOR SIALAN! AKU MASIH STANDAR UNTUK UKURAN ORANG ASIA!" kata Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah kamera, eh kamera?

"Sakuraaaa, tolong akuuuu!" kata Dei sambil memegang bahu Sakura dan mengguncang-guncangnya hingga gadis pinky itu mabuk. Hinata yang melihat Sakura kesusahan, jiwa "S"nya tiba-tiba menggelora.

"Te-tenang Dei- _chan_. Ada apa? _Moou_ , lepaskan aku dulu!" Sakura berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Dei, tetapi Deidara tetap mengguncangnya dengan panik.

"LEPASKAN AKU _SHANNAROO_!" teriak Sakura sambil menabok kepala Dei dengan gaya smash pemain voli. Sasori memasang wajah Poker. Setidaknya ada yang menabok kepala Deidara walaupun bukan dirinya.

"Ada apa?! Ceritakan dengan benar!" kata Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya, raut wajah cewek berambut merah muda itu terlihat kesal. Ada rona merah kekesalan di pipinya.

"Kakekku Oonoki meminta tolong untuk membersihkan kuil di Iwa sebagai persiapan Festival Bunga Sakura minggu depan. Ji-jika aku menolaknya, maka kakek cebol itu bilang akan menghantuiku selamanya jika ia mati hiii~, tolong aku Sakura. Minggu depan ada drama panggung kami dan aku menjadi pameran wanitanya, hari itu bertepatan dengan hari aku membersihkan kuil. A-aku minta tolong kau menggantikanku."

"Hanya ancaman seperti itu bisa membuatmu takut?!" Sakura menunjuk wajah Dei tidak terima. Deidara mengangguk sedih. Di kedua pipinya mengalir air terjun.

"Dan aku paling tidak terima dia menyamakan tinggiku dengan tinggi kakek cebolnya." Kata Sasori dengan suara datar.

"KARENA ITU KAU MARAH?!" teriak Sakura lagi sambil memegang kepala pinky-nya.

"To-tolonglah Sakura…hari ini ada latihan tetapi aku harus pulang ke rumah untuk menyiapkan barang kuil di Iwa," Dei menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya, tanda memohon belas kasihan. Sakura dan Dei adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Sebelum bertemu Hinata di KHS, Sakura selalu nempel dengan Deidara karena belum ada orang yang ia kenal di sekolah ini. Maklum, Sakura dulunya berasal dari Kota Iwa. Setelah kenal Hinata dan Dei masuk ke genk absurd bernama Akatsuki, interaksi keduanya menjadi lebih jarang.

" _Hai' hai'_ …aku akan membantumu…" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas. Mata Dei berbinar.

" _Hontou_?"

"Yaa…"

"Benarkah? Benar? Benar benar?"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya, aku berubah pikiran!"

"Whoaaaaa, _arigatou_ Sakuraaa! Akan kutraktir kau makan crepes besoknya!" kata Deidara sambil mengguncang Sakura lagi. Sakura menabok Dei lagi karena guncangannya membuat kepala Sakura pusing.

Sasori menghela napas dan menggeleng kepala pelan. "Haruno Sakura, jika kau bersedia mengganti Deidara…klub kami sangat senang. Namun kau harus bersedia mengikuti latihan rutin agar pertunjukan kita minggu depan dapat berjalan dengan baik. Sepulang sekolah ada latihan ketiga, kau harus mengikutinya. Tidak keberatan bukan?"

Sakura melirik ke arah Hinata dengan rasa tak nyaman. Hinata yang memandang kecewa ke bawah segera memasang senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa Ji-eh Sakura- _chan_. Aku baik-baik saja kok…"

Sakura memasang wajah sedih "Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku akan segera ke rumah kaca jika kau belum pulang dari sana."

"Ya. Aku tahu kau memang suka membantu, jadinya gadis sepertimu tidak dapat menolak permintaan orang lain. Apa kau "M"?"

"Hinata…" setetes keringat muncul di kening Sakura "…Pembicaraanmu agak menyimpang."

Hinata berjalan melewati ketiganya dan melambaikan tangan "A-aku ke rumah kaca dulu ya. Bunga-bunga di sana tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. _Ja-jaa_ …"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasori sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Sakura memandang punggung Hinata dengan pikiran bahwa dia harus cepat menyelesaikan latihan hari ini.

"Temanku." Jawab Sakura.

.

.

.

Hinata menyiram bunga-bunga lavendernya dalam diam. Dia merasa kesepian lagi. Sakura selalu dibutuhkan orang lain sehingga dirinya berada dalam kesendirian. Hanya Sakura yang mau repot-repot berteman dengannya. Banyak sekali teman-teman sekelas yang mengacau dirinya, apalagi para wanita-wanita sialan itu! Para gadis di kelasnya suka mengacau, membuat onar, mengganggu loker sepatunya bahkan suka menyembunyikan barangnya! Hinata sebenarnya ingin menyiksa mereka dengan cambuk jika di KHS diperbolehkan membawa cambuk. Ya tapi tak mungkin sih…

Hinata menghela napas dan memandang tanaman lavender tersebut. ada ketenangan ketika dia melihat bunga berbau harum itu.

"Jadi cewek pemalu dan aneh ini suka berada di sini sepulang sekolah ya?"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Dia sedikit terkejut tiga cewek yang selalu mengganggunya di kelas beada di rumah kaca.

"Ooy Hyuuga. Kenapa?! Jangan memandang kami seperti itu…kau pikir siapa hee?!"

"Hey, lihat bunga ini. Cantik…" salah seorang dari tiga cewek itu memegang bunga lavender Hinata. Mata Hinata sedikit melebar.

"Ja-Jangan sentuh!"

"Hee?! Apaa?! Kau memerintahku?!" cewek yang memegang bunga lavender tadi langsung menjambak rambut Hinata "Kenapa nada suaramu terdengar memerintah, cewek aneh?!"

'Jika saja jiwa "S"-ku lebih berani untuk keluar. Ji-jika saja Sakura- _chan_ ada di sini untuk menghajar mereka…' Hinata berusaha memandang tajam cewek yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Ooy, apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?!" kata cewek lainnya. Dia dan kedua temannya mengerubungi Hinata "Kau sedikit menakutkan ya? Hahahahaha…" ketiganya tertawa.

"Lavender yang kau rawat memang cantik, sayang yang merawatnya begitu jelek! Akan kami bandingkan bahwa bunga ini lebih bagus daripada dirimu Hyuuga Hina-"

"Oy, lepaskan."

Ketiganya langsung menoleh kaget ke belakang ketika mendengar suara cowok yang menyuruh mereka melepaskan Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Mata birunya menatap tiga cewek itu dengan hina.

"I-itu Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Berandalan sekolah yang sering keluar masuk ruangan guru BK!"

'Padahal aku sering keluar-masuk karena pesanan majalah vokep Jiraiya- _sensei_ …' batin Naruto yantg tidak terima salah satu teriakkan para gadis tersebut.

"A-ayo…" kata cewek satunya dan ketiganya berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Uzumaki berambut pirang itu menghela napas dan menanyakan keadaan Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

"Hmmm…untung saja mereka tidak merusak bungamu-tte _bayo_. Kau harus lebih aktif." Naruto mengambil alat penyiram bunga dan menyiram bunga lavender di hadapannya "Kau sering bermasalah dengan mereka di kelas?"

Hinata kembali menganggukkan kepala. Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan fokus untuk menyiram bunga lavender tersebut.

"Ji-jika ada Sakura- _chan_ , mereka tidak berani mengacau."

"Hm?" Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. _Sakura-chan_ ya…si gadis pinky. "Kau harus lebih berani berbicara, jika kau diam seperti rumput yang salto belakang (?) seperti tadi, lebih baik kau tidak menjadi manusia saja."

Hinata sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Naruto. Dipandangnya Uzumaki berambut pirang itu. Walaupun kurang mengerti di bagian _Rumput Yang Salto Belakang_ , tetapi Hinata merasa Naruto mengetuk sedikit hatinya.

" _A-arigatou_ atas nasihatnya."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Matanya fokus kepada bunga lavender yang ia siram. Semalam Naruto sudah membaca semua buku tentang bercocok tanam, bunga, tumbuhan, biologi, etnobotani, hingga sedikit buku vokep untuk menguasai ilmu perkebunan. Hasilnya memuaskan, Naruto sedikit mengerti kenapa lavender yang sudah berbunga harus rutin disiram.

Karena fokus ke lavendernya, tanpa Naruto sadari wajah gadis bermata amethyst di sampingnya sedikit memerah.

Keduanya menyiram serta merawat semua tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca hampir selama sejam lebih. Di sana Naruto banyak dapat ilmu tambahan tentang penanaman tumbuhan, perkebunan maupun perawatan tanaman dari Hinata. Naruto tak menyangka Hinata jago di bidang ini walaupun suka bersin-bersin tak jelas.

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa bunga matahari yang besar ini adalah bunga steril?!" tanya Naruto penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ya…aku mempelajarinya dari Tou- _sama_. Tou- _sama_ punya dua perusahaan yang diurusnya. Satu adalah perusahaan tekstil dan satunya lagi perusahaan pertanian. Selain berdagang, Tou- _sama_ sangat jago bercocok tanam."

"Pasti bangga mempunyai ayah seperti itu," kata Naruto sambil membayangkan ayahnya yang sering tersenyum gaje dan berkata "Hidup itu indah."

Hinata terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang sedang menekan-nekan tanah pada pot untuk tanaman kumis kucing muda berhenti sejenak. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya karena melihat kesedihan di wajah gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…Hatsyuuuu!" tanpa sengaja Hinata bersin di samping Naruto karena wajah cowok itu terlalu dekat. Naruto memasang wajah sweatdropped lagi karena ada ingus yang menempel di dahinya.

.

.

.

Di Panggung Klub Drama, di Gedung Selatan KHS

Sakura sedikit muak dengan salah satu scene di naskah drama ini. Pameran utama pria memegang pipi pameran utama wanita (Sakura) kemudian pameran utama pria melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang pameran utama wanita (Sakura). Wajah keduanya mendekat dan saling bertatapan dengan intens.

'Pasti yang menuli naskah si ketua klub ini,' Sakura memandang tajam Pein. Siapa tidak kenal Pein? Ketua klub drama, pemimpin genk madesu Akatsuki dan salah satu berandalan seperti Naruto. Kata "Hentai bin Mesum" juga melekat pada cowok berpierching ini. Sakura berjalan mendekati Pein karena ada pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan.

"Pein- _san_ ,"

"Oh Haruno- _san_ …apa ada scene yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Sakura menunjuk naskah drama dan bertanya "Siapa yang menjadi pameran utama pria-nya?!"

Pein memasang wajah terkejut kemudian tersenyum "Ooh…yang memerankannya adalah-"

"Maaf aku terlambat, Aniki-ku memberi nasihat panjang lebar supaya serius menjadi pameran utama pria di drama minggu depan. Latihan belum dimulai kan?"

Sakura jelas kaget mendengar suara cowok yang dikenalnya. Dia menoleh dengan kaku ke belakang.

"Ya, kami menunggumu Sasuke…" ucap Kisame yang berjalan di samping Sasuke dengan seringaian hiu menakutkan.

"Yap. Pameran utama pria kita baru datang," kata Pein dengan nada senang "Nah…ini yang akan menjadi lawan main-mu, Haruno- _san_. Dia menggantikan abangnya Itachi. Kau tahu kan Duta KHS yang terkenal, yakni Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tidak.

Tidak.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Sakura sehingga membuat Deidara yang sedang memasukkan bajunya untuk pergi ke kuil merasa ditimpa dosa besar.

"Ah…masa bodoh." Kata Dei lalu memasukkan pakaiannya lagi ke koper.

 **TBC**

Poor Cakura.

Bagaimana bagaimana, adegan NaruHina-nya masih kurang kah? Pasti masih kurang. Lagipula perasaan Naru ke Hinata sepertinya belum ada dan Hinata baru 'terketuk' sedikit hatinya karena kebaikan Naruto. Kenapa Naruto mau masuk klub berkebum? Ya karakter Naruto seperti badboy yang sebenarnya memiliki hati baik gitu? Kurang lebih seperti Yamada-kun di Anime Yamada-kun dan 7 penyihir, si Yamada kan dikenal preman sekolah, tetapi jika ada sesuatu yang ia anggap buruk terhadap orang lain, maka dia akan membantunya.

Makasih masukan dari Riku-san ya, gaya nulis Icha memang begitu mwehehehe (ni anak dibilangin bukan merasa salah tapi ngeyel), yah…Icha agak kurangin dikit selipan-selipan dari Authornya agar Readers dapat membaca dengan nyaman, tetapi jika ada beberapa scene yang masih diselipin note author, itu murni untuk humor.

Untuk request Aoda-san akan Icha buat chapter depan kali, terutama permintaan Fanservice Orochi, uowowowow…akan Icha tampilkan spesial untuk anda hahahaha

Yap, untuk Lavender memang sedikit lebih "Kalem" karena Icha merasa sudah lebih dewasa dari 3 tahun yang lalu (HUAHAHAHAH, SOK DEWASA LU CHA!) Hyahahaha, mungkin karena masih baru atau apa ya…tetapi Icha harap fic ini tetap menghibur kok. Jadi rencana Icha memang mau buat fic ini menjadi cerita Romance-Comedy Daily Life School. Yaa tahu kan genre tersebut, tapi pasti tujuannya adalah "Matahari itu harus memekarkan Lavender dengan indah" (Mengacungkan jempol bersama Boruto)

Ditunggu ya reviewnya, dan…Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Hari minggu adalah hari terindah bagi siswa-siswi di KHS. Mereka bisa tidur sepuasnya, santai sepuasnya dan besoknya pada hari senin mereka akan kalang kabut mengerjakan PR. Hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Duta KHS Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bangun pukul 6 pagi, kemudian berolahraga, sarapan roti-keju dan jus jeruk, mandi, memakai pakaian yang bagus-sebuah kemeja hitam tanpa dikancing dan kaos tanpa kerah dengan leher berbentuk V berwarna putih serta celana hitam panjang-, serta parfum wangi berbau _manly_. Saat selesai merapikan bentuk poni belahnya, Sasuke baru ingat bahwa dia belum sikat gigi.

Saat menyikat giginya di kamar mandi, tangan kirinya mengetik dengan cepat keypad Smartphone bermerek Opporichimaru

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA MERK HP MACAM ITU!" protes sang Uchiha dengan Sharingan menyala.

~Yeey o yeah, Yeey o yeah, Yeey o yeh wo o o o~

Dengan gerakan kaku yang mengantuk, Naruto mengambil Smartphone di atas meja samping ranjangnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Dia mematikan nada dering SMS-nya yang merupakan OST Ending Anime kesukaannya, Boruto, dengan cara mengusap layar Smartphone tersebut. Naruto terlebih dahulu melihat waktu di layar HP-nya dan mengumpat pelan.

' _Kuso_ …baru jam 11 pagi.' Umpatnya gusar di dalam hati.

Seseorang, tolong sleding kepala anak ini…

Naruto mengernyitkan wajah ketika membaca sms yang merupakan pesan dari sahabatnya si pantat ayam.

 _From: Sasuke X Orochimaru_

Oy Dobe, temankan aku jam 12 nanti untuk membeli sesuatu di Mall Konoha. Aku tunggu di terminal Bus Kota Konoha.

Sasuke yang selesai menggosok gigi berkumur dan menyemburkan air kumurannya ke Itachi yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ada bunyi pesan dari Naruto.

 _From: Naruto X Orochimaru_

Oy Teme, kenapa kau tidak mengajak teman wanita saja. Berjalan berdua denganmu ke Mall membuat kita seperti pasangan Maho. Kenapa tidak ajak Itachi? Atau pacar gelapmu Orochimaru- _chan_?

Naruto yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang menguap. Terdengar bunyi dering sms dan dia memandang sayu pesan dari Sasuke.

 _From: Sasuke X Naruto_

Si kampret Itachi sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk pertemuan para Uchiha sejagat bersama ayah dan ibu-ku. Lagipula barang yang akan kita beli di Mall itu adalah barang pesanan Itachi untuk pertemuan Uchiha sejagat. Tolong Dobe, nanti aku akan scan jawaban PR Anko- _sensei_ dan aku kirim ke email-mu nanti malam. Setuju?

Sasuke tersenyum puas ketika membaca balasan dari Naruto.

 _From: Naruto X Sasuke_

Deal.

Emm, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan.

 _From: Sasuke X Naruto_

Kenapa nama-mu di kontak HP-ku bisa berubah?

 _From: Naruto X Sasuke_

Kau benar. Aku juga.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan mendekati kamera dan menendang kamera tersebut dengan murka.

"AUTHOR SIALAN!" teriak keduanya. H-hei…apa di fanfic memang ada kamera?!

 **LAVENDER**

 **BY ICHA REN**

 **Sebuah fic Romance-Humor untuk NaruHina**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yang pastinya Typo dan bahasa tidak baku**

 **Please Review and Happy Read^_^**

 **Lavender 4: Hari Minggu itu Seharusnya dihabiskan dengan Nonton Doraemon, Anak Langit, Anak Sekolahan dan Anak Kak ek Seto.**

"Gue sleding juga yang nulis fic ini pakai kaki Setnov." Ujar seseorang bernama Kak Seto yang memulai fic ini dengan gaje.

Ah…kembali ke cerita

Uzumaki Naruto mengayuh sepedanya menuju terminal bis di pusat kota Konoha. Dia dan Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk nge-date, maksudnya, bertemu di sana. Bagi Naruto, membantu sahabatnya tersebut adalah hal lumrah, apalagi jika Sasuke menawarkan timbal balik berupa jawaban PR untuk hari senin. Hm…Naruto tentu saja dengan ikhlas akan membantu sohib baiknya tersebut.

"Kau terlambat, dobe…" ujar Sasuke sambil memandang jam tangannya. Dia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja hitam yang tidak dikancing dan celana hitam panjang. Hanya saja…

"Sasuke, kenapa sikat gigimu masih ada nempel di mulut?"

"E-eh, benarkah?" Sasuke memandang sikat giginya dan melemparnya ke sembarangan arah. Terkena kepala Orocyinmaru yang baru keluar shopping dari mall. Dia menyimpan sikat gigi itu setelah mencium bau mulut khas Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau beli?" Naruto yang mengenakan kemeja jingga cerah dan kaos berwarna krem serta celana berwarna coklat terlihat sangat bersinar. Jangan lupa ada headset yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Pesanan Mbah Madara."

"Tetua Uchiha sejagat Dunia-Akhirat itu? Yang katanya dulu sekali pernah ikut perang Negara kita (Jepang) melawan Avengers?"

"Katanya, dobe. Dia juga diisukan pernah menjatuhkan dua meteor dari langit." Sasuke mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Dia berjalan menuju sepeda yang ia parkirkan dan menaikinya "Pokoknya akan kukatakan ketika kita sampai di mall."

"Haah...pakai rahasia-rahasiaan segala. Mau dibawa ke mana julukan Berandalan-ku jika terlihat jalan-jalan ke mall berdua denganmu."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Siapa juga yang mau hari minggu dihabiskan berduaan di mall dengan COWOK! Bayangkan. Kalau dengan cewek sih bagus, lebih baik tidur-tiduran di rumah nonton _Rumah Uya_ daripada jalan berduaan dengan Naruto pada hari minggu.

"Dengan aku saja cyiin, aku kan bukan cowok." Celetuk Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sasuke saat Uchiha itu mengayuh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ni orang mau ditabrak apa?-_-

"Kau memang bukan cowok…" Buagh! Sasuke menabrakkan sepedanya ke tubuh Orochi hingga pria bermata ular itu terbang ke langit "…PERGI KAU MAHLUK ASTRAL!"

'Sasuke, sungguh OOC-nya dirimu…' batin Naruto dengan senyuman sedih.

.

.

.

Mall Konoha terletak di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Dengan 10 tingkat bangunan dan memiliki lahan perindustrian 100 hektar, jelas saja Mall Konoha merupakan pusat industri perbelanjaan modern di kota tersebut. Banyak sekali keluarga-keluarga yang menghabiskan waktunya di mall pada hari minggu. Ada yang berbelanja, makan di gerai cepat saji, menuju gerai buku, bermain games dan menonton bioskop. Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang berada di lantai dua. Mereka sedang berada di eskalator menuju ke lantai tiga.

"Lalu, barang apa yang diinginkan Mbah-mu itu?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya "Dia mau membeli Gunbai baru. Itachi bilang Mbah Madara sudah bosan dengan Gunbai lamanya karena tongkat yang biasa ia pegang sudah lapuk."

"Gu-Gunbai. Kipas besar untuk perang yang bisa nahan Rasengan itu?! I-itu dijual?!"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan polos. Naruto menganga heran dan memegang kedua pipinya. Bayangkan kipas yang menahan Rasengan Naruto di Anime saat Mode Kyuubi ternyata dijual di Mall Konoha. Benar-benar barang yang berharga. Jika Masashi membaca fic ini, dia pasti men-sleding kepala Author dibantu Kak ek Seto yang berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Ryuuki.

"Di mana benda itu dijual? Sungguh informasi yang berharga."

"Di lantai 3, bagian aksesori anak kecil."

"GUNBAI ADALAH AKSESORI UNTUK ANAK KECIL- _TTEBAYO_?!" roh Naruto keluar dari mulutnya. Masashi benar-benar akan men-sleding kepala Author fic ini.

Saat sampai di Accessories Corner, engg…For Kidz, keduanya langsung mencari pesanan mbah Madara. Tanpa sengaja keduanya melewati kasir dan bertemu duo Hidan-Kakuzu yang sedang berdebat sengit bersama mbak-mbak Kasir.

"Aku dapat dot bayi di tempat sampah kemarin tidak berbayar! Lha, ini kok harganya 75 Yen. Mahal amaat!" tahu kan siapa protes dengan membandingkan sesuatu yang tak pantas. Cadar bulukannya berkibar-kibar 45 saat ia berusaha menawarkan harga dot termurah di Mall tersebut kepada kasir. Padahal harga itu telah ditetapkan.

"O-oy Kakuzu, malu dilatin sama orang-orang. Masa hanya sebuah dot tak bermakna ini kau nawarnya sampai bawa penghasilan dubber chara-mu di Anime Naruto, ooy cadar dekil, dengar aku gak?!"

"Diam Hidan," Kakuzu menghempaskan tangan kirinya di meja kasir, membuat mbak-mbak kasir itu bergidik ngeri. Bukan ngeri karena ancaman Kakuzu, tetapi wajah Kakuzu yang sedikit terungkap karena cadarnya berkibar sepoi-sepoi.

"Diskon 100 % (?) atau Mall ini kuhancurkan." Ancam kakuzu dengan urat-urat mata yang muncul di sklera-nya.

"Wayayaya, Demi Jashin," Hidan akhirnya mengalah "Biar aku yang bayar, dasar mata duitan sialan!" Hidan mengeluarkan dompetnya dan meletakkan 75 Yen ke meja kasir "Ma-maafkan teman saya mbak, karena dia tidak punya agama maka dia telah terjerumus ke tipu daya duniawi." Tumben Hidan ngomong dengan benar, biasanya dia membangga-banggakan Jashinisme-nya.

"Makasih ya mbak. Senang berbisnis dengan anda." Ucap Kakuzu dengan nada manis lalu pergi begitu saja. Hidan mengejar anak kelas 3-1 itu dengan perempatan kesal di dahinya.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tidak penting itu hanya memasang wajah kesal.

"Apaan itu?"

"Entahlah…"

"Apa-apaan itu."

"Hanya memperpanjang Words saja."

Sasuke menghela napasnya "Ayo Dobe. Kita lanjutkan pencarian-" kata-kata Sasuke berhenti. Di depannya, atau lebih tepat di depan Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri Hinata dan Sakura yang tampaknya berbelanja di Mall juga. Lucunya, Sakura memakai bando kelinci berwarna pink di kepalanya. Sementara Hinata dengan potongan hime manisnya sedang menenteng tas belanja di tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya diapit Sakura.

"Heh?" gumam Sasuke.

"K-kau…" keringat dingin muncul di pipi Sakura. Mulutnya tersenyum kesal. Bisa-bisanya liburan minggu bersama Hinata bertemu si kampret Uchiha ini dan teman berandalannya.

"KENAPA KAU DI SINI?!" teriak Sakura kesal. Sasuke memandang sengit gadis Haruno tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau memakai bando itu di jidatmu, Haruno- _san_."

Perempatan gusar muncul di kening Sakura. Rasanya ia ingin men-smash kepala buntut ayam itu keluar Mall. Mengingat ada Hinata di sampingnya, Sakura berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …kau ke sini mau mencari apa?"

Naruto menyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Hmm…kami mau mencari Gunbai, Hinata. Oh ya, apa kau juga tadi dari Accessories Corner?"

Sasuke dan Sakura menganga kaget. Tak disangka teman mereka sudah menyapa dengan nama depan. Benar-benar sudah akrab. Sakura menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke belakang.

"Hi-Hinata…sejak kapan kau memanggil berandalan eek itu dengan nama depan? Apa dia memaksamu melakukannya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum manis "Tidak ada paksaan Sakura- _chan_. Naruto- _kun_ orangnya sangat terbuka. Dia benar-benar baik kepadaku. Aku hanya berharap dia pria bertipe "M" yang ceria."

"Kehhh!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi ketika dia melihat mata Amethyst Hinata, entah kenapa Sakura merasa sedikit senang. Pertemuan Hinata dengan Naruto hari ini seperti mengabarkan bahwa Hinata memiliki teman selain dirinya.

"Jadi…apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di antara kedua wajah Hinata dan Sakura. Jelas saja membuat Hinata langsung gugup. Seperti biasa, suara "Ha…Ha…" muncul dari Hinata menandakan dia siap untuk bersin.

"Hatsy…"

"Wow wow wow…tahan Hinata!" Naruto menarik Sasuke dan menjadikan Uchiha itu tameng baginya "Sekarang kau boleh bersin."

"Dobeee! Kau mau ku-Amaterasu heh?!"

Hinata menahan bersinnya dengan sarung tangan yang ia tekan ke hidung. Dia memandang Naruto yang tertawa ceria saat berdebat dengan Sasuke. Walaupun berusaha untuk akrab, kegugupan Hinata yang menghasilkan bersin aneh masih menjadi faktor utama Hinata malu jika berbicara dengan orang-orang asing.

Tetapi Naruto adalah anggota Klub Berkebun dan sudah sering berbicara dengannya, jadi Naruto bukanlah orang asing. Tetapi…tetapi kenapa kadangkala saat berbicara berdua dengan Naruto membuat dia gugup dan ingin bersin?

"Hinata, Hinata…oy Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak kaget. Dia kembali ke alam sadarnya. Naruto menyengir sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Kalian tadi baru dari Accessories Corner kah?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Dia memandang ke arah lain "A-ano…tadi kami mencari cam-"

Mulut Hinata langsung ditutup Sakura. Gadis pinky itu menyengir "Kami tadi mencari bando kelinci ini. Menurutmu bagaimana Uzumaki- _san_ , terlihat imut bukan? Heheheh…"

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu!"

"I-iya," Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Berandalan itu menggosok dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Hinata…jangan bilang ke meraka kau datang ke sini beli cambuk terbaru untuk koleksimu. Jangan sampai sifat "S" mu itu ketahuan." Bisik Sakura dengan nada sedikit cemas.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jadi dia harus lebih berhati-hati dalam berbicara.

"Oh ya, apa kalian melihat Gunbai di bagian Aksesoris?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mendecih.

"Dobe, mari kita cari sendiri."

"A-ano…" Hinata memegang tepian roknya dengan gugup "Ba-bagaimana kita mencarinya bersama-sama. Bagian Aksesoris ini sangat luas. Mu-mungkin 4 orang lebih baik dari…dari..dari hats-"

"Dua orang." Kata Naruto cepat menyambungi kata Hinata "Dan jangan bersin, Hinata…hahahaha, kau ini antara aneh dan lucu- _ttebayo_."

Mata Hinata melebar. Tiba-tiba desiran aneh muncul di dadanya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpompa lebih cepat dari genderang perang.

"Nah Sasuke, menurutku itu ide yang bagus. Lebih cepat kita menemukan Gunbai Mbah-mu, lebih cepat aku menonton _Rumah Uya_ di TV."

"Aku tahu…" Sasuke melengos pergi terlebih dahulu. Sakura memandang kesal Duta KHS itu. Dia benar-benar geram. Seenaknya saja. Untung saja kepala pantat ayam itu diberkahi wajah tampan, jika tidak…sudah Sakura Smash dari tadi wajahnya agar sampai ke kaki Kak ek Seto untuk di-sleding.

Pencarian Gunbai Madara di Mall itu begitu menyenangkan. Mereka berempat berputar-putar hingga hari mencapai waktu terbenamnya matahari. Sore…

Yang pertama kali menemukan Gunbai adalah Sakura, dan Sasuke dengan malu-malu kucing mengucapkan terima kasih kepada gadis bersurai pink tersebut. Mereka berjalan bersama hingga sampai di terminal bus pusat kota.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Sakura…Hinata…" Naruto menyengir "Tanpa kalian, mungkin aku sudah dianggap Maho oleh orang-orang karena jalan berduaan bersama cowok," Naruto menatap sweatdropped Sasuke "Yang membawa kipas perang besar di punggungnya. Untung dia tampan, hahaha!"

"Di-diam Dobe…" kata Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit memerah antara malu dan kesal. Sakura ber-ojigi pelan bersama Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Ternyata kau berandalan sekolah yang asyik ya." Sakura melambaikan tangannya "Jaa~, eh Hinata? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Hinata berbalik dan menggelengkan kepala. Dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan salam perpisahan yang asyik kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Bisa-bisa dia bersin saat mengatakan "Jaa…"

Bukan Jaa…tetapi Jaatsyuuu! (apaan ini?)

Naruto tersenyum melihat punggung kedua gadis itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat malu membawa Gunbai di punggungnya. Sasuke sudah seperti orang yang siap berperang dengan kipas tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan drama panggungmu bersama Sakura di Klub Drama. Kau dan dia adalah aktor utama kan?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Dobe…" Sasuke berjalan menuju sepedanya "Untuk saat ini, kita harus menyerahan kipas laknat ini ke Itachi."

Naruto tertawa "Wah, kau benar- _ttebayo_." Naruto memandang ke Mall Konoha "Oh ya, aku dipesan oleh Jiraiya- _sensei_ untuk membawa buku Vokep limited Edition lagi. Edisi NTR Very Hard."

"Vokep lagi?"

"Ya," Naruto menyengir "Guru beruban itu memang menyusahkan."

* * *

Di sisi lain, Hinata dan Sakura berpisah di sebuah simpang empat. Sakura akan berbelok ke kiri sedangkan Hinata ke kanan. Sakura memegang kedua bahu teman karibnya tersebut.

"Hinata, mulai besok aku akan menjadi anggota klub berkebunmu."

"E-eh? Kok tiba-tiba Sakura- _chan_. Ka-kau akhirnya mau dicambuk olehku ya?"

"Bukan ituu!" Sakura tersenyum senang "Aku ingin melihat lagi senyuman yang jarang kau tampakkan,"

Mata Hinata terbuka lebar dengan getaran pelan. Sakura menatapnya penuh kasih sayang "Sejak kita bertemu Naruto dan si kepala pantat ayam itu, senyumanmu lebih banyak terlihat. Hihi, aku ingin lebih melihat ekspresi manis itu."

Hinata memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Dia sangat senang mendengarnya dari Sakura " _A-arigatou_ , Sakura…aku akan mengikatmu dengan tali lalu mencambukmu 100 kali sebagai rasa terima kasihku."

"Ti-tidak perlu, Hinata…" tolak Sakura sambil tersenyum sweatdropped. Hanya saja di dalam hati Sakura, cowok yang mampu membuat Hinata menahan bersinnya, yakni Uzumaki Naruto, adalah lelaki yang baik dan cepat akrab. Ibaratkan Hinata adalah Lavender yang layu, Naruto dapat menjadi matahari penyegar bagi lavender tersebut.

Mungkin akan menarik melihat kelanjutan dari hubungan keduanya.

.

.

.

Di rumah Uchiha, malam hari…

"Bukan Gunbai yang ini, Mbah Madara minta Tiket Film Gunbai yang lagi populerdi Jepang. Menceritakan tentang perjuangan sebuah Gunbai dari kampong yang usang dengan pemegang lapuk bercita-cita menjadi Rockstar Gunbai di kota." Itachi meletakkan Gunbai itu di dinding kamar Sasuke "Mungkin ayah bisa menjadikannya hiasan di rumah kita, adikku…"

"ADIK PALA LU! KALAU MINTA TOLONG SESUATU, KATAKAN YANG JELAS ITACHI-BAKA!" Sasuke sedang dalam OOC tinggi dan memandang murka kakaknya "MANA KUTAHU ADA FILM ANEH MACAM ITU! KENAPA GUNBAI BISA MENJADI SEORANG ROCKSTAR?! SIAPA SUTADARA TOLOL ITU?!"

Jelas saja Sasuke kesal, karena sebagai Duta KHS yang terhormat, dia tidak pernah bermimpi membawa Gunbai-kipas perang besar-bersepeda dari pusat kota ke Komplek Uchiha.

"AKAN KUJADIKAN GARIS WAJAHMU ITU BERBENTUK LAMBANG DESA SUNA, ITACHIII!"

"Kyaaa, jangan seperti itu Sasukeeeh!"

Mohon maaf kepada penggemar Uchiha, sayangnya ini adalah fic Romance yang dibalut Comedy.

 **TBC**

Gomen ya kalau abang Sasuke dan Abang Itachi nista di sini. Hehe, gomen…

Seperti biasa fic gaje ini menceritakan tengan Comedy absurd ala Icha yang aneh. Ahaha…perlu ditekankan kalau Icha udah ngetik fic humor, maka entah EYD, entah diksi atau kata baku terbang ke mana-mana. Jadinya fic ini hanya untuk Happy-happy saja. Tetapi tetap saja tujuannya sama, menghibur abang2 dan kakak2 yang lagi galau, atau yang lagi ngirim chat WA sama si doi Cuma di Read…hahaha, ya begitu-begitu lah.

Terima kasih kepada Reviewers yang menyemangati dan memberikan saran. Nanti akan Icha feedback lewat PM. Terima kasih kepada bingkisan, sskiara, Kurogane Hizashi, bing kisan (lagi), ice D gun, kinkin, Guest, Arez, lord, Er, Anonim Guest, Aoda-san, harl3quin, hoala, Sylvathein, Suyominie, Sasuke Ootsuki, Anko Guru Matematika, MahardikaRBL, 16120-chan…

Makasih semuanya. Untuk LTE tolong ditunggu saja ya huehehehehe *tawa tak berdosa* untuk OC mungkin tidak ada di fic ini, karena memang memfokuskan hubungan antara Naruto dan Hinata, diselingi Sasuke dan Sakura. Mudah-mudahan fic ini menghibur seperti MSB dulunya.

Dan…wow, promosi untuk penggemar NaruHina. Ada proyek fic baru dari Michi-san yang berjudul 'The Girl with One Hope'. Fic Naruto crossover Highschool DxD yang bertema Adventure-Fantasy. Pokoknya keren lah. Bercerita tentang Hinata yang disayangi warga desanya namun semua berubah ketika Naruto membunuh warga desa tempat Hinata tinggal. Bukan berubah ketika Kak Seto men-sleding ya.

Jadi, salam manis dari Icha dan mohon sarannya. Buy buy…

 **Icha Ren**


End file.
